Lord Potter-Black at Ouran
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: Hadrian had done his duty and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort only to be expected to solve all the wizard world's problems. Tired and exhausted at the continious harassment by the media, Hadrian finally decides to hide away. Attending Ouran was supposed to be a vacation but his inevitable meeting with Ouran's Host Club will be anything but relaxing. Slash Hadrian/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Au ending to Deathly Hallows since some characters are still going to be alive and others dead plus I'm making Harry gay.**

**No beta so all errors are mine.**

Chapter 1

Hadrian James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Prophesied Child, Defeater-of-You-Know-Who, and the Vanquisher. No need to add the titles of Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Griffyndor, and Lord Slytherin to the already long list of titles. At seventeen years old he had done what no other had done before him. Defeating and killing the most dangerous and powerful Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin was no easy feat but it had to be done.

To have survived came as a shock to Hadrian, because, yeah, Voldemort may have been a crazy lunatic but a very powerful and beyond knowledgeable, crazy lunatic.

Hadrian only had six years of schooling to use against a 70 year old Dark Lord with far more knowledge, skills and experience. He told all who asked how he defeated someone so powerful and dark this, "Bloody dumb luck." Because Hadrian might be very powerful for his age but it wasn't enough to battle against much less so to come out victorious, against such skilled opponent.

Finding and destroying all the horcrux Voldemort made was only thanks to his best friends and Dumbledore. Surviving a second Aveda Kedavra was only due to the unknown horcrux in his scar and to Narcissa Malfoy for declaring him dead while he had done the impossible and survived, for the second time, the killing curse. Neville was the one who finally managed to kill Nagini, the last horcrux, with the Gryffindor sword and it was only because Hadrian unknowingly became the master of the Elder Wand that Voldemort's last curse rebounded and killed him instead.

Like he said, it was only dumb luck that he was able to survive and come out victorious in the Last Battle.

Like all wars victory came at a high price. Many sacrificed their lives and those that survived bore the scars, mentally and physically, to prove it. The tragic death of Percy was a big blow to the Weasleys, especially Molly, who enraged, was the one to end Bellatrix Lestrange for good. Only thanks to his werewolf abilities and instincts was Remus able to save Tonks and himself from a killing curse and a blasting spell.

Learning that Ron and Hermione survived along with Neville and Luna was a great relief. He even cried when he was told Remus and Tonks survived, happy to know that little Teddy wouldn't suffer the same fate as him and loose his parents to the war. Teddy will grow up with a mother and a father and Hadrian, named Godfather to Teddy, will be there whenever they needed him.

**Five Months Later**

Hadrian was beyond tired and frustrated with the wizard world. He was ready to say 'fuck you' and vanish until all the hype about being the Savior died down but all his responsibilities kept him in place. Countless interviews and press conferences along with photo shoot sessions were the norm for the Golden Trio and the rest of the survivors. To Hadrian´s luck, as he was a lord to four Ancient and Noble Houses he had to attend the Wizengmont, meet with numerable business partners and supervisors in both the mundane and wizard worlds.

And wasn't that a surprise...

_**Flashback to Final Battle**_

_He stood before his fallen enemy, exhausted and injured but victorious nonetheless. He turned and looked at the aftermath. Bodies of both foe and ally littered the once pristine grounds of Hogwarts, whose castle walls and towers were now destroyed. Hadrian limped towards the celebrating masses, all of them still high in their unexpected victory, still not comprehending the sacrifice of those not among them to celebrate._

_Just as he was about to reach the castle a screech from an eagle had him turning to look up and was given a letter with the Gringotts Bank emblem. It was all he was able to read before he was unceremoniously portkeyed to the aforementioned bank. Landing face down on the floor, all his previous wounds flared up in pain and after groaning out in pain, was carried magically to who knows where. Just knowing that he was now at the mercy of the goblins...whose bank he robbed...and destroyed with a dragon..._

_It was horrifying._

_Hadrian just hoped he wasn't here for his execution, after all, attempting to steal (and miraculously succeeding) from the Goblin Nation was punishable with death. All wizards and witches knew of this._

_Floating mid-air was dizzying with all the sharp turns and going ups then downs the goblin carrying him was taking. Before long he felt exhaustion from the Last Battle take its toll on his body and his eyelids grew heavier with each blink, soon closing to blissful darkness._

_He woke up with a start, wand at the ready and painful curse at the tip of his tongue when the flaring pain in his ribs made him fall back on the bed. "Mr. Potter, I assure you, you are not in danger. On the contrary, you are currently in the infirmary."_

_Hadrian gulped down the Pain Relief potion a goblin in healer's robes gave him and gave the viciously, grinning goblin a dubious look. The goblin simply smiled back, showing all the pointy teeth. "Where am I? Why am I here?"_

_"You are currently in the infirmary as stated before, all the wounds you sustained were not life threatening but painful and tiring. As to the reason you are here, well, it´s very simple."_

_Hadrian gulped, now more than ever sure that he was about to die. That they healed him even though they were still going to execute him was weird but what did he know about the proper protocol of soon executing someone. He just hoped a ceremony wasn't needed. His aversion to public appearances hadn't faded._

_Meanwhile, Griphook could almost read what the wizard was thinking just by the horrified expression in his face. But as much as he enjoyed the terror the boy was showing, he had to get back to business and for that he had to inform the boy they were not going to kill him._

_"Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Griffyndor and Lord Slytherin are your official titles, making you one of the top three richest men in the world, and the richest one in Britain. So it would be bad business to kill off our best customer. You can be assured that the Goblin Nation is ready to pardon you for the destruction and theft of the bank as long as you are willing to pay the right price." Griphook smiled viciously at the thought of all the money the little wizard will have to pay_

_Hadrian was beyond relieved to find out he wasn't dying anytime soon, but he was confused at the last title. "I understand being Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Griffyndor to an extent, but I thought Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin?"_

_"He was. By right of conquest and as there is no other possible heir that can dispute the claim, plus you yourself possessing the ability to speak parseltoungue, you have inherited the title Lord Slytherin and all it entails."_

_Hadrian couldn't answer. What could he possibly say? No? Yeah, right_

_**End of Flashback**_

The rest of his hospitable stay in the bank was spent officially claiming his titles and unfreezing the Slytherin and Griffyndor accounts (the reason why he was pardoned) so he could start making more money by investing or creating new businesses. The goblins had only wanted to get it done as fast as possible since if he made more money they made more money. Greedy, ugly, little creatures; vicious, too.

As Hadrian had already been preparing to someday become the head of the Potter and Black houses, it hadn't been too hard to add Slytherin and Griffyndor to the list. His only complaint was that now he had too much money, most of which he had no idea what to use it on. He had started new businesses to help the people get back on their feet after the war. Donations to various organizations with the goal to help all that had been the most affected after the war ended and created numerous magical orphanages and organizations geared towards helping children in the mundane and magical world. Taking careful attention to make sure the children will be well taken care of and not be abuse in any way.

Groaning at where his thoughts had taken him just by thinking of the nosy wizards that followed him everywhere, he stood from where he had been sitting and got ready for Remus and Tonk's visit with his godson, Teddy. Not five minutes later Remus floo´ed in carrying the blue haired Teddy, Tonks in her signature pink hair right after. Hugging them in welcome he ushered them to the living room.

He watched as they both took in the changes he had done to Grimmauld Place. Long gone were the dark colors, cursed artifacts, mold, the elf heads, and specially the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black. It was now light and airy, just how he imagined Sirius would have liked.

"How you been Moony? I haven't seen you in weeks." And he hadn't, busy either in the Wizengmont, with the press, meetings, or generally been harassed by reporters. Today had been his only free day for weeks to come.

"I've been fine, Hadrian. I found a job teaching children history in an orphanage called Lily Flower (I know, not the most creative of names), one of yours I think." Remus answered as Hadrian played with Teddy, frowning in concern since he noticed and could even smell the exhaustion coming from the teenager. He shared a worried glance with Tonks, knowing it wouldn't take long before Hadrian crashed and got fed up with the wizard world. It was a miracle he had lasted this long but they knew it was only because of his sense of responsibility.

"Hadrian." His name said in that tone of voice was enough to get his undivided attention. Tonks took Teddy and went to explore the rest of the house, leaving the two to talk privately.

"Hadrian, you can't keep going this way. Eventually you'll crash and then what? You need to take a break, no, you must take a break. This can't be good for you." Remus stared sternly at him, the worry visible in his golden eyes. The full moon was in four days and Hadrian could see the strain in his muscles.

"Moony, you know I can't. I have so much to do and I can't be taking breaks." Hadrian grabbed his head tiredly, ready to lie down and sleep for an eternity. He felt the pressure to help the wizard world to recuperate and heal even though he had already done his duty and defeated Voldemort. But it was becoming too much. He understood the importance of creating and passing laws that were essential to give equal rights to all magical creatures and that would make it very difficult for any dark lord to rise anytime soon. But the press and their continuous need to follow him everywhere was annoying and exhausting.

Hadrian knew Remus was right. He had done everything that needed to be done and it was time to do what was right for him. Sighing and smiling tiredly back at Moony he gave a tiny nod and closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll take a break but until after next week's Wizengmont. By then I will have finished with the last of the new laws Mione wants to pass." The rest were routine meetings and scheduled interviews with other newspapers, all of these he could cancel.

Happy that Hadrian would follow his advice Remus nodded and the rest of the visit went on perfectly.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hadrian had done as was agreed and for the last week he send owls with letters apologizing for cancelling but that he would be taking a short vacation. The news weren't taken nicely by the populous and they began to demand to know where he was going. Hadrian kept quiet and only informed them that it was only for a short while and that he was coming back; he wasn't abandoning them.

Problem was, Hadrian himself didn't know where he was going. The goblins had been surprisingly understanding of his need to get away from the spotlight and were the ones who finally gave him a destination to go to. They only wanted him to keep in constant contact with them since Hadrian still needed to be present in the signing of business contracts and meeting potential partners.

The muggle world wasn't where most magicals would think of finding him, and muggle Japan would be even more so since they didn't even speak English. Plus, who would ever think of finding him in muggle Japan and enrolled in a school only for the wealthy. It would be the last place they would even think to search for him. He had at first been skeptical about going to a school since he had already finished his schooling and wasn't needed, but the goblins thought it as another tactic to keep him hidden. How attending a private school for rich, spoiled kids who were sons and daughters of people that know him for his muggle businesses was him keeping a low profile, he did not know, but had nonetheless accepted.

He only told Ron, Hermione, and Mooney were he was going, to the rest he simply said goodbye and didn't answer their question of where he was going. He apparated to the entrance of Gringotts and walked to the closest teller who wordlessly handed him a portkey and he immediately felt the tugging in his stomach that signaled it had worked. He then landed inside of an expensive looking apartment. The goblins had wanted to buy him a big mansion with servants and a driver but he had quickly shot their idea down; an apartment was better.

On the table he found his I.d., a driver's license for both a car and motorcycle, and his transfer documents needed to enroll in school. He searched the papers for the school name, feeling stupid for not asking for the name before. There, in pink lettering, the name Ouran High School stood out from the paper.

Chapter 2:

Hadrian arrived at Bunkyo, Tokyo at night so after making sure he had all the documents he needed, Hadrian entered the nearest bedroom and went to sleep without undressing. The next day he woke up to the ringing of an alarm clock he wasn't even sure had been there the night before. Sleepily, he turned it off and grabbed the note attached to it without reading it. He then searched for the closest bathroom so he could take a shower. He found two bedrooms, a closet, a storage room, and the master bedroom before finally taking a long shower at the attached bathroom. The walk-in closet was already stacked with his clothes and belongings so it was easy to find what to wear. Choosing casual, he wore dark jeans, wife beater, and a grey long-sleeved shirt with his favorite pair of converse.

Done, he finally read the note the goblins were nice enough to leave to remind him he was meeting with the chairman of Ouran Academy later in the afternoon. The kitchen was easy to find and again he thanked the ugly creatures when he found the kitchen stocked with everything needed so he wouldn't have to go shopping himself. Breakfast was peacefully quiet and he explored the rest of the penthouse when done. It was bigger than he had expected; it had three bedrooms not including the master bedroom, two additional bathrooms, an office, storage room, state of the art kitchen, dining room big enough for a small feast, living room, and what he liked the most was the large deck that oversaw the city beautifully. Hadrian knew that sitting on the deck will be his favorite thing to do.

But as much as he liked the penthouse he was done exploring and was bored. Deciding to explore the city since he still had time before his meeting at four, he took the elevator down to the lobby and was not surprised when he was informed his driver was waiting for him outside. Nodding politely at the receptionist he met with his driver, a Japanese man that thankfully spoke English. Their first stop a dealership so he could buy a car, Hadrian felt uncomfortable to be driven around by a stranger. Two hours later he dismissed the driver and left the dealership driving a 2011 LP570-4 Superleggera Lamborghini in black and red. His love of riding fast racing brooms was turned into a love for fast race cars and motorcycles. As he was feeling hungry he forego shopping for a motorcycle and returned to the penthouse to eat lunch and get ready for his meeting with Mr. Suoh.

Hadrian took another shower and chose to wear a suit for the meeting. The note informed him he was to drink a potion to be able to speak and read Japanese although he will have to learn how to write himself. He drank it and immediately felt dizzy for a few seconds. Checking his watch he cursed as he grabbed his keys and hurried to his car, he was going to be late if he didn't leave right now.

Nothing could compare with the majestic castle of Hogwarts but Ouran came in a close second thanks to the elegance it possessed despite the fact that it was pink. Hadrian walked the deserted halls and tried to find the office to no success. Just as he was turning on a corner he felt someone bump into him, his hands grabbed whoever it was by the waist to stop him/ her from falling to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

Haruhi was searching for a quiet place to study since the library was anything but silent, used more as a student hangout than a library. Just as she was turning the corner she bumped into something hard. She reflexively closed her eyes and waited for the pain that would come after hitting the ground. She waited a few seconds but the impact never came and instead she heard an accented voice apologizing. Haruhi opened her eyes only to be met with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "It wasn't anybody's fault. It was a corner so it would have been hard to see if someone was walking in the same direction, Stranger-san."

Hadrian laughed at the girls answer, it was told in such a bland voice and the girls face stayed blank. It was a relief to find a girl that didn't squeal or blushed just by looking at him and hoped all the girls at Ouran were the same although he wouldn't be holding his breath. "True, it was no-one's fault but it is the polite thing to say when bumping into someone, Stranger-san," he teased back, wondering how the unaffected girl would respond.

Haruhi was about to answer when she finally noticed the arms around her waist that prevented her from falling. "Please release me. And my name is Fujioka, Haruhi."

Hadrian released the girl, who now that he could see properly looked like a boy with the baggy clothes, short hair, and plain face. She had no chest and she was androgynous enough to be confused as a boy. "Fujioka-san, my name is Potter, Hadrian, nice to meet you." He tried to bow just like he had seen people do, but by the amused look in Fujioka's eyes he looked ridiculous. A few awkward seconds later and Hadrian remembers that he has a meeting to attend and that if he doesn't arrive in ten minutes, he is going to be late.

Even though she doesn't look like a student with the clothes she's wearing, Hadrian knows she must be one if the book bag she is carrying is any indication. "Fujioka-san, by any chance do you know where the Chairman's office is? I have an appointment with Mr. Suoh and I have no idea where the office is."

Thanks to her Hadrian is able to arrive in time. Mr. Suoh is informed that Hadrian will be attending for only a few months until further notice, and asks for Mr. Suoh to keep his attendance to Ouran secret from the rest of the aristocracy. "Mr. Potter, you are aware that you will be attending school with the sons and daughters of the same people you wish to get away from? It is possible that your name will be mentioned to them in passing and their parents will make the connection to Lord Potter-Black."

"Ahh, but Mr. Suoh, that is why I'm going under Hadrian, Potter, heir to a chain of shopping centers in England newly created. New money, if you will. Not connected to English royalty at all; Potter being a common enough surname in England."

The rest of the meeting goes in a similar fashion, Mr. Suoh explained that he would be attending second year instead of third since his records showed that he had pulled out of school to attend his family business and finances. Hadrian would be in class 2-A and would be starting school on Monday. "I will have a student from your class guide you to your classes and give you a tour of the whole school in the afternoon. He will be waiting for you at the entrance with your class schedule. Oh, I almost forgot. It is mandatory for all students to be involved in a school club or activity. At the end of the first week I will meet with you again to see how you are doing and I expect you will have already chosen an activity to attend."

Hadrian nodded in affirmation, thankful that the chairman was treating him like any student and not like his titles demanded. It was good to be treated normally; Hadrian was tired to be seen as this imposing and untouchable figure. He makes a mental note to get a special gift for Remus, the imposed vacation was a great idea and already he was less tense. Forty minutes later the meeting ends, everything was ready for Hadrian to start school and both men parted with a promise to have a separate meeting to speak about a business proposal Suoh had for Lord Potter-Black. One Yuzuru had wanted to present to Hadrian months since his entrance to the business world and one Hadrian was willing to accept as pay-back for the help Yuzuru Suoh was giving him.

**Monday: First day at Ouran**

Hadrian wakes up before the alarm clock, his body's internal clock waking him at exactly four in the morning. He sighs tiredly; he still couldn't get rid of some of the habits left over from being in the run. Back then it had been necessary to be up and gone from their night camp before they could possibly be found and captured. By now Hadrian's body was so used to always waking up before the sun even rose that he was forced to always go to sleep early or deal with sleeping for a few hours since no matter how exhausted his body, four o'clock was the time to wake up. Thankfully, he had gone to sleep at seven so his body was well rested although a few extra hours would have been nice. Classes didn't start until nine but he had to be there by 8:30 since he had to meet his student guide early. Trying to go back to sleep is impossible but he manages to at least doze off for a few hours and next time he checks the clock it is 6:30.

He takes a long, hot shower to wash away the stress of the previous night. He had gone sightseeing only to come back and find a big stack of paperwork on his kitchen table. Apparently he still had some last minute work to do and the goblins were nice enough to deliver it to him instead of Hadrian himself having to go pick it up. The previous night he managed to finish half of the pile but now he will have to wait until he comes back from school to finish. He puts on the uniform, thankful he is not a girl so he doesn't have to wear the ridiculous dresses Ouran has for uniform. He leaves the blazer off along with the tie; he will put them on until he arrives to the school. Breakfast is peacefully quiet and he leaves the dishes to wash until he arrives. By the time he looks at the clock it is already 7:40 and he has to search for his new book bag until he finds it in the bathroom. While trying to think of how it ended there he takes the elevator down and waits for his car to be brought.

Hadrian nods in thanks to the valet and sighs happily as he relaxes into the leather seat of his new baby. The purr of the engine as he turns it on is what made him fall in love with it and he has a huge smile as he finally arrives at the school. He parks and ignores the curious looks of the few students waiting outside. He knows it is rare for the students here to drive to school since they prefer to be driven around by their chauffeur.

Kyoya waits on the entrance for the new student to arrive. The chairman had assigned him to guide the student through the day and possibly encourage him to join the Host club. He had done a thorough background on the guy, but all he found was his name, school records from a school whose name was blacked out, the name of his parents, and that he was now the owner of a chain of shopping centers that are newly opened. Unsatisfied, he had also done a background check on his parents but found the same thing. Kyoya knew that Mr. Suoh's suggestion to encourage Hadrian Potter to join the Host Club had something to do with whatever wasn't mentioned in Potter's records. The Host Club was made of some of the most influential and wealthy students in school, each with connections to very influential and important people and this Hadrian Potter isn't wealthy or influential enough to be included in this group. He had gone to sleep with thoughts as to what the new student was hiding and why.

So now he waited for the student to arrive, Tamaki had wanted to wait with him but Kyoya turned him down with the promise of taking Potter to the club room and that Tamaki could even organize a small welcome party. He was just making a mental calculation of the cost of all the decorations Tamaki is sure to buy when he sees an unfamiliar car making its way to the parking lot for students. It stands out given the fact that there are only a few scattered cars, students preferring to be driven in limousines like they are used to instead of driving themselves. He writes down a calculation of the total expenses used by Tamaki and inspects the new student.

He is tall, an inch or two taller than Kyoya; his hair is long, reaching his shoulders in soft waves and his hair black with red tints. Potter's face is what the Westerners would call aristocrat with a scar in a shape of a lightning on his forehead. Muscles are clearly visible with the tight, short sleeved shirt but he is not as buff as Mori-sempai, more of a lithe swimmers body. Kyoya only sees a hint of a tattoo on his forearm before it is covered by the blazer he puts on. It is only when Potter is right in front of him that he notices his eyes, the brightest and greenest emerald he had ever seen. "Are you my student guide?"

Hadrian is just putting on his blazer when he finally notices he is being intensely observed. He hadn't noticed immediately because most of the students had been gawking at him before, but by now most had already gone back to what they had been doing before. What stand out to him are the guy's cold and indifferent face and the little black notebook he holds. He has seen that face before, in most of the business men he has to constantly deal with and the purebloods from the wizard world. Strangely enough, the expression doesn't bring forth any distaste or hateful feelings from Hadrian like it usually does; the expression looks like it belongs on the guy and it fits. The guy is only two inches shorter than him -Hadrian grins, he is no longer a midget- and wears glasses that only add to the elegant look the guy has. Glasses guy is gangly belying a hidden strength. He is about to continue his inspection of the attractive guy when his mouth detaches itself from his brain and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. Hadrian watches as light glints off the glasses the other is wearing when he answers him. "Hai, welcome to Ouran Academy Potter-san. My name is Ootori, Kyoya and I will be your guide for today. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me."

Hadrian is amused by his answer and only nods back in response while he ties his tie. They start the tour immediately until it is close for classes to start and he is lead to a classroom with 2-A on its nameplate. Its trigonometry and Hadrian glares at his schedule, math gives him headaches and he gets enough of them from work. Students are only interested in him until they learn he is not as 'wealthy' or 'influential' as them, the girls only continuing to sneak peeks because he is hot. He sends a flirty smile to a few and their squeals and blushes are so funny he does it again. Hadrian only stops when he catches the glare Kyoya is sending him for disrupting the class, the teacher doesn't seem to mind as if already used to it. He sends a flirty smile at Kyoya too before stopping and paying attention to the lecture.

At the middle of class a blonde guy rushes in and apologizes to the teacher before sending a beaming smile towards the girls and apologizing for keeping them waiting. If Hadrian thought their response to have been funny then their answer to the blondes charming smile is beyond hilarious. "Mr. Suoh, please sit down and do not be late again."

Hadrian watches as the chairman's son sits down next to Kyoya and it doesn't surprise him that they seem to be friends. The rest of the day goes in a similar fashion until lunch, instead of being lead to where most of the students are going Kyoya leads him away from the crowds. Hadrian is confused as to where they are going but he doesn't mind much since he has a clear view of Kyoya's backside. He had long since come to terms with his homosexuality and it was widely accepted in the magical world.

"We are here. And just as a warning, please do not break anything." And with that the doors to music room #3 are thrown open.

**Chapter 3**

Hadrian isn't sure on what to expect upon entering, but the party that waits for him on the other side is not it. But the people or more specifically, the students that are present is what catches his attention. All of them are the heirs or in Kyoya's case, sons, of people in high society, more specifically, people he deals with on a regular basis since taking charge of all the companies and corporations belonging to his family. What is weird is that the girl he had bumped into the other day is also there and wearing the male uniform. Among the clearly wealthy teens she stands out given the fact she is clearly a commoner, a term used to call those of lesser wealth or prestige among the upper echelons of society.

Hadrian only recognizes one of the students there and is only because he had met him after having a meeting with Mr. Hitachiin about the new software he had designed for BLACK Media. Kauro Hitachiin, if he remembers. Hadrian smiles at them in thanks for the surprise party although he is confused as to why.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy Potter-san." Tamaki is nervous but he hides it behind a charming and hopefully, welcoming smile. His father had expressed a great interest in the new transfer student, telling him that if he managed to befriend the boy he will surely win the affection of his grandmother. Tamaki was confused as to why befriending a boy with no actual prestige or great wealth would help in finally winning his grandmother's affection, a woman who only cared for lineage, wealth, and power, but he swore himself to earn the guy's friendship. That is why he was adamant to be there when Kyoya had informed him he was to be Potter's guide for the day and that he was meeting with him at the school entrance. But as he was unable to convince Kyoya that he would be on his best behavior upon meeting the new guy, Tamaki was appeased at being able to throw a welcome party for Hadrian Potter.

Hadrian smiles back in thanks and looks carefully at each of the room´s attendants. In the center and sitting in a highly adorned chair is the Chairman´s son, Tamaki; blond with violet colored eyes and very, very handsome. Standing beside him is a pair of twins that remind him of the Weasley Twins with the identical pair of mischievous smirks they bore; like their leader they were both very handsome and sexy. On the other side is another guy that looks like a middle school student but like the rest, is wearing the high school uniform. The guy is blond, smiling cutely like a young child but his pink eyes twinkle mischievously as if knowing a secret no one else knows about. He, too, was very attractive but in a more subtle way since he could be described more as cute, but Hadrian just knows that if the guy tried he could be as equally sexy as the rest of the group. The last guy is tall, like five inches taller than Hadrian, and stands protectively behind the cute guy. _Perhaps his bodyguard? _Face completely blank and standing rigidly, the guy could be described at first glance as stuck up and cold but in his eyes Hadrian can see a warm and protective glint. Handsome, sexy, but not Hadrian's type.

Last but not least was the only girl in the room, Fujioka Haruhi. In comparison to the last time Hadrian saw her, she looked better although she still was wearing boy's clothing but had gotten rid of the glasses, baggy clothes, and had trimmed her hair. All in all she made for a very cute boy. But Hadrian was still curious as to the reason she was here.

All this he observes within seconds. "Arigato, Suoh-san," and turning to Kyoya he asked," Ano, Kyoya-san, I thought we were going to lunch?"

Kyoya was just about to answer when he was beaten by Tamaki. "Gomen, Potter-san, but I thought we, of the Host Club, could welcome you to Ouran with a small party. And to also invite you into joining the club, Potter-san." Tamaki answered with a bright smile.

**A.N. **

So yeah, only some minor changes to the previous chapters since instead of doing a complete re-write i will be doing a seperate fic. I am still undecided about the pairing although i'm leaning towards Kyoya and Hunny. Keep voting for your favorite pairing and hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it has been too long since i last updated for real but I had a serious case of writer's block. Only after starting two new stories and updating Dark Fate (please check them out) was I able to write this chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long to update and if it does, I apologize in advance. **

**And before i forget: The pairing for Hadrian is now between Hadrian/Koya and Hadrian/Hunny**

**Apologies to those that wanted a different one :( **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hadrian softly closed the door and tried to keep himself from laughing to no avail. It started as a small giggle and turned into a full belly laugh just as he reached the school entrance; all the while he ignored the perplexed and curious stares of the students that were still in school. But the image of the Host Club's president face as Hadrian shoots down his offer to join the club is too funny; and that is without adding the shock faces of the rest of the hosts.

Although funny, Hadrian can understand their reactions. The Host club was made up of very influential and wealthy heirs and no one was stupid enough turn down the offer to be close to them when they could create very close connections. But Hadrian wasn't here to make friends or gather influence among the students; this was just a vacation to him.

After shooting down the offer Hadrian left the clubroom and somehow managed to find the cafeteria. In the middle of lunch he saw as the hosts tried to find him among the students but Hadrian wasn't a war veteran for nothing, so he took out a fake pair of glasses and a hat from his pockets, sat down on a table that was already full and started a random conversation with the boy next to him. When the hosts finally gave up in finding him did he actually pay any attention to where he was sitting. The table was where the soccer team sat and when Hadrian explained why he was sitting there the whole team laughed at his predicament and the rest of lunch was spent goofing off with the team.

It certainly was fun but Hadrian knew they would only be acquaintances at best. That was why he refused their offer at joining the team; although fun, Hadrian wanted to join a more relaxing club.

The rest of his classes weren't any better. The classes he had with the Suoh heir were spent trying to ignore his whining at being refused and his continuous offers to join the Host club. All offers were refused and the whining was akin the buzz of a fly. In contrast, Kyoya simply observed him from afar, analyzing everything he did and writing down on his little black notebook.

Just when he thought he was safe from the line of fire, Suoh saw him as he walked towards the library and Hadrian could only run to the nearest safe place. The game of hide-and-seek only ended when the blond grew tired of chasing and seeking after Hadrian.

All in all it wasn't such a bad first day of school. He just hopes the rest of the week turns out better but he won't hold up his breath.

* * *

When he arrives at his apartment the only thing he wants to do is take a warm bath and take a long nap but he knows he has to finish the remaining stack of paperwork still on his desk. He goes to the kitchen to prepare himself a quick snack only to gasp (re: shriek like a little girl) when he finds a full buffet on his dining table and Dobby poppong in just as he enters the room.

"Dobby be very sorry to scare the great Harry Potter, yes he be. Dobby will punish Dobby, he be a very bad elf," Dobby starts hitting himself with a frying pan but before he can continue Hadrian takes the pan from the distressed elf and carefully hugs him as he apologizes.

"Dobby you don't have to punish yourself, I was just surprised is all. There, you better now?" He asks the elf as he finally calms down and starts crying at the generosity of his master.

"Dobby be lucky to have great Harry Potter as Master, very lucky." Dobby wipes his face on his new apron, which he proudly wears as it has his Master's crests showing he belongs to the great Harry Potter.

Hadrian waits for the house elf to calm down and sits himself down to eat; might as well eat since he didn't want all the food to go to waste. As he eats, he tells Dobby that as they are living in a muggle residence, the elf will have to remain invisible whenever anyone comes unless told otherwise. Dobby enthusiastically nods, just glad that he will be able to stay with his Master.

"I have to finish some paperwork so if anyone comes or the phone – he shows Dobby the phone and the noise it will make- rings, come tell me immediately. And remember, you have to remain invisible to all muggles."

"Dobby understand, Master. Dobby not be seen by muggles."

Hadrian nods at him and goes to his study to start his torture. To his great surprise he is able to finish in record time and orders Dobby to take the papers to his account manager, Sawtooth. He stretches, moaning at the feeling, and when he enters the bathroom to an already prepared hot bath he mentally thanks Dobby.

* * *

Dressed in his pajamas, silk navy pants and a white cotton undershirt, he calls Dobby for a cup of hot chocolate when his phone rings. Surprise as only two people know his phone number, Sawtooth and Mr. Suoh, he picks up the phone expecting it to be either one of them.

"Hello, Hadrian speaking?" he says as he takes the cup of hot chocolate from Dobby. The line stays quiet as he takes a sip of the heavenly beverage only to spit it out in surprise as he hears the familiar voice of Remus on the other line.

"Hey, Harry, that you? Can you hear me? Hello?! Harry?!" Remus screams into the headset as he receives no answer; it has been too long since he last had to use a muggle phone.

"Hey Moony, no need to shout, I can hear just fine." Hadrian answers as he finally gets over his shock.

"Thank Merlin; I thought I was given the wrong number."

"Yeah, about that… How did you get my number? I thought only Saw- he gave it to you didn't he?" Hadrian mentally curses at the goblin for not informing him Remus had his number when Moony answers that his account manager did.

"You're not mad are you?" Remus curses himself for not respecting Harry's privacy but Hadrian quickly assures him of the opposite.

"No, that's not it. I was going to give it to you anyway but I forgot with all the mess of moving away. I really am glad you called Moony."

The call lasts an hour before they finally say their goodnights (Japan*) and good mornings (London*); Moony promising to call soon. Hadrian yawms before he sleepily brushes his teeth and says good night to Dobby before finally succumbing to Morpheus' call.

* * *

Hadrian wakes up at exactly four in the morning and although he is still sleepy he is unable to go back to sleep. His mind is still in hazy sleepiness so all he can do is stare at the ceiling in a numb daze. He stays like that until his alarm clock goes off. With a thump the clock is left a mess on the floor thanks to his magic and with a tired sigh he goes to take a shower to fully wake up. After finishing putting on his uniform he hurries to the kitchen where Dobby had done a full English breakfast. With a thank you to Dobby he starts his breakfast, careful not to spill any on his white shirt; unwilling to have to use the cleaning charm since it always left his clothes feeling scratchy.

"I'm off to school, Dobby. If anyone comes or the phone rings don't answer. My account manager Sawtooth might call you to bring me paperwork, if that happens please leave it on my desk. And remember, no muggle can see you." Hadrian tells Dobby as he checks he has everything in his school bag.

"Dobby will do as Master says. Dobby be's a good house elf for Master," Dobby answers as he nods.

Hadrian waves goodbye and takes his time getting to the lobby, greeting the receptionist and the doorman, an old man named Yamato. When his car is brought to him he can only stare at it with the same enamored expression he had when he bought her, his Hime. The drive to school is spent in silence, only the smooth purring of Hime and his breathing. A very peaceful start to his morning.

* * *

When he finally arrives he isn't surprise when Kyoya is waiting for him in the same place as yesterday. Carefully parking his baby, Hadrian decides to leave out his blazer, proudly showing off his tattoo, an exact replica of the basilisk he fought on the Chamber of Secrets. The basilisk coils around his whole arm, the tail ending on his inner wrist and the head lying on his shoulder. Since the tattoo is magical the basilisk can move around his body, but as he was surrounded by muggles he had to spell it to stay still like any non-magical tattoo.

Used to the stares of the public, Hadrian ignores the gawking at his tattoo and stares directly at Kyoya's eyes, smirking at the interest sparking in them after seeing the basilisk.

* * *

Kyoya stood in the same spot as the day before as he waited patiently for Hadrian Potter to arrive. All night he was unable to sleep thinking about the day's events. He had known Tamaki would ask the new student to join the Host club since before offering he had asked all the hosts if they were comfortable allowing someone to join. Tamaki might goof off and appear stupid, but he cared deeply for the hosts and wouldn't let anyone else join in the club without their consent.

Hunny happily agreed with Mori-sempai following his lead. The twins took longer to decide but at the end agreed to give the guy a chance. Haruhi calmly agreed, expertly ignoring Tamaki's assurance that she "will continue to be Daddy's favorite". Kyoya was the last to agree, doing so only to gather more data about Potter in a close environment.

So he had done his task and took Potter to the music room where all the hosts were waiting. He let Tamaki take over as he was the club President after all. When Tamaki finally offered Potter to join the Host club he had been just as shocked as the rest of the club (maybe with the exception of Haruhi), when Potter refused the offer and walked out. After getting over his surprise Kyoya wrote down what happened in his notebook. The mystery of Potter, Hadrian kept getting more and more interesting.

Tamaki, not one to stay down for long, ran out after the Britain and ordered the hosts to quickly find the guy with the promise of a very special reward in return. All lunch was spent in search for the vanished Potter until classes started again. Kyoya spent all the classes he had with Potter watching from afar as opposed to Tamaki's continuous pestering on the guy.

It was surprising and suspicious how Potter was so quick to deny the offer. As the head of a newly rising company, Potter should have been more than happy and thankful at the chance to gain the hosts as influential friends. But he refused and that was too suspicious of him. It was why he would continue to be Potter's student guide and hopefully gain his confidence to learn all his secrets. After that Potter would be just another face in school, just as he should have been from the start.

With only ten minutes for classes to start did Potter's car finally arrived. Kyoya schools his face into the emotionless mask his father taught him and watches as the guy exits out of the car. His mind completely blanks. Before, Hadrian Potter was handsome but the way he was dressed and with the tattoo on his right arm; Potter exuded raw sex appeal with an edge of danger.

In contrast with his well put-together style from yesterday today he had styled the student uniform into what commoners would describe as 'just got shagged/out of bed' look.

The top half of his hair was put on a low ponytail leaving his face and scar for all to see. His shirt was left untucked and the sleeves were short enough for all to see the snake tattoo on his right arm. The trousers were tight enough without being restrictive, allowing fluid movement. The shoes were against the school rules, instead of dress shoes he was wearing converse of all things. To add to the rebellious and dangerous vibe Potter had, his tie was left untied and his blazer carelessly thrown over his shoulder.

Kyoya composed himself before Potter could catch him and only let his interest over the tattoo show. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as Potter reached him, embarrassed to get aroused by the simple sight of him. But his greeting was cut off as Potter greeted him first and hurried off to class.

Mission: Fail.

* * *

Hadrian laughed as he put on his blazer, aware of the lustful looks from both guy and girls. He had long ago learned of his sex appeal and how to take advantage of it thanks to his godfather before his death and surprisingly from Draco. Their midnight romps in the room of requirements during sixth year were very enjoyable; who knew Draco could bend that way? Too bad their little affair ended after his engagement to Astoria. Hadrian would have still continued to pursue Draco but the blond was truly in love with the girl and so they ended their tryst with a very pleasurable and unforgettable weekend. Malfoy had to take pain reliever potions and still he limped for a whole day, using the excuse that he had a duel with Hadrian and had gotten injured.

But still, Hadrian wasn't looking to getting hook up or getting into any of that drama. All he wanted was to relax as much as he could; a little flirting never hurt anyone. That was why just as Hadrian passed by Kyoya he let his arm to lightly brush against his body. It was harmless fun, really.

As he is about to sit down he is interrupted by a soft voice coming from behind. He turns around only to be met with the tall guy from the host club staring at him accusingly, but he knows the soft voice doesn't belong to him so he looks further down and is met by the cute face of the shortest host.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" Hadrian asks as he hadn't heard what the cutie had said.

"I said, you are sitting on my chair Hari-chan. And the one next to it belongs to Takashi." The blond explains to him.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Haninozuka-san, is just that I sat here yesterday. But don't worry; I will just sit somewhere else." Hadrian says as he finally remembers the name of the blond while he picks up his things and moves all the way to the back of the room without hearing Haninozuka's reply.

* * *

"Do you think he heard me, Takashi?" Hunny asks his best friend as they watch Hari-chan walk to the back of the room. His friend's look is answer enough.

"Yeah, you are right. Otherwise he would have freaked out," he says as he giggles to himself, a knowing glint in his eyes.

***- there is an eight hour difference between Japan and England **


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had like three chapters already written for this story not to mention the ones I had written for my other fics when I had to start from scratch after my little brother DELETED ALL my docs. Hopefully I will be able to update my other stories in the next two days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Now, Hadrian had gone through some embarrassing situations but this was a first; he had gone to the wrong classroom. Instead of the expected history teacher entering it was a complete stranger who was apparently the economics professor of that particular class. If it wouldn't ridicule him any further he would have banged his head on the nearest wall, but as he had an audience he only sheepishly apologized to the professor and quickly left to his correct class. But not before shooting the laughing host an unamused glance.

As he walked towards his correct class he passed by large window that oversaw the large maze garden. He paused, contemplative as he looked from the garden and his class which was now only six feet way. Seconds later he turned around and walked the opposite way in search of the exit towards the garden. It took almost half an hour but he found it, just in time too since the bell rung for the end of the period and the corridors were filling in with students. He easily evaded the throng of students and briskly made his way the maze.

But as he stood before the entrance of the maze memories that Hadrian wished to forever forget invaded his mind. Memories of his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament, of the maze, the cup, the cemetery, and the cruciatus curse, of Voldemort…and a lifeless Cedric Diggory…

Before he could get too caught up on his darkest memories, ones he had thought to have deeply buried in the darkest recess of his mind; a quick moving shadow on the side of the building caught his attention. Curious as to what or who it had been, Hadrian turned and quickly followed after it. It was fun and only seconds after following Hadrian knew it guy he was trailing after, the shape and body of the shadow easy enough to guess from. Ten minutes later, after taking shortcuts and hidden passageways and chambers (really surprising Hadrian since he had never thought Ouran to be so similar to Hogwarts), the guy finally stopped before a non-descript door. Even though Hadrian knew it was a guy he didn't have the chance to take a real look at him, but now under the low light of the only light in a long corridor Hadrian could only tell the guy was wearing a black cloak and the school uniform but nothing on his face or any other features.

As the guy was opening the door Hadrian hesitated between making his presence known or leaving unnoticed since it was only just a student. But his curiosity once again won over and he fake coughed to get the other's attention. He had to stifle his laugh as the guy comically jumped in fright.

"Waahh!"

Just as Hadrian moved to calm down the guy the door to the non-descript room was thrown open and four other students wearing the same black cloak but with their hoods down, stormed out.

"Nekozawa-sempai!"

* * *

It was lunch time when Hadrian exited the black magic club room, an amused and entertained smile as he said a last farewell to its members. He made his way quickly to the cafeteria, his stomach grumbling in hunger. When he entered he immediately made his way to the buffet area as he was beyond famished, but now the problem was where to sit since all the tables were full with the exception of the host club's table since it was the largest in the room.

He checked once again if there was any other table to sit at but it was with complete strangers and although Hadrian was friendly towards all he had made no real friends. He turned once again towards the hosts' table; their blond president was aware of his predicament and already knew he had no choice but to sit with them if the brilliant smile was anything to tell. He gave a sigh of resignation as he walked to the table, aware and annoyed by the rumors that already were made since he was going to sit with the host club. Many of them were of him joining the host club and being a new host and some of the most disturbing girls were saying he was dating one of the hosts and were now trying to find which host member it was.

"May I sit here?" he asked politely since he _had_ rejected their offer.

"Of course Potter-san! Sit here," Tamaki smiled brilliantly at finally having the black haired student in close range without having to be in class and no chance of Potter of escaping since he had told the twins to do anything in their power not to let Potter leave.

Hadrian was very aware of Suoh's scheme but wasn't really alarmed, more than able to escape their clutches if he really wanted to. "Thank you."

The twins immediately sat on each side of him after he sat, more close than was politely acceptable but Hadrian didn't mind; they were attractive enough.

"So Potter-san, why weren't you in class? I saw you come to school this morning but you didn't attend class," Tamaki immediately fired off, extremely curious.

"Skipping class is prohibited and is against the rules so please refrain from doing it again, Potter-san," Kyoya already knew the Britain had apparently gone to the wrong classroom and instead of going to his correct class decided to wander off. Where to? Kyoya didn't know since Potter had carefully evaded all detection after going into the gardens and he was annoyed not knowing where the other had gone to.

Hadrian knew the vice-president was annoyed as Kyoya adjusted his glasses and in usual Kyoya manner, a sharp light was reflected. "Ma ma, Kyoya-san, I just got a little lost in the road of life-" before he could continued on the twin on his right interrupted him.

"How can you get lost in the road of life Potter?" Hikaru asked in amusement. He and his twin just knew the new student was going to be fun.

"Well you see, I was just walking to class when a black cat crossed my path and as well you know it is bad luck so I went the opposite way where…and I couldn't leave the poor old lady alone to cross…so I followed the black shadow when he finally stopped at this dark and imposing door, the shadow opened the door and in the other side there was…I said goodbye to the handsome wizard and found myself back here. That how you can easily get lost in the road of life, young grasshopper."

Kyoya and Haruhi watched as the rest of the hosts were enraptured by the clearly fictional tale, ooh'ing and ahh'ing at the right places. When Potter finished telling his tall-tale the twins were the first to fall laughing, shortly followed by Tamaki and Hunny-sempai.

"That was hilarious! 'Lost in the road of life', man Kaoru we got to use it sometime," Hikaru told his identical twin between each breath as he tried to control his laughter. Kaoru just nodded in agreement, not able to talk.

"Potter-san, your food is getting cold," Kyoya reminded him and ignored the still laughing hosts.

"Kyoya-san, you're so nice," Hadrian said and was rewarded with a faint blush from the 'cool' host. But this only made the twins and Tamaki laugh even more. Even Haruhi cracked an amused smile at the 'Demon' being called nice.

When everyone calmed down they continued chattering, Hadrian forgetting his skepticism at sitting with them and the hosts forgetting their mission to get Potter Hadrian into the host club. The bell signaling lunch over rung and Hadrian took the opportunity to get away from them before they remembered to pester him into joining. He was already at the exit when the hosts scrambled over to join him but he smirked at them and walked away not waiting for them like Suoh shouted him to. When the hosts finally reached the exit Hadrian was already gone and easily hidden in the rushing students.

"Dear Mama, our future son has yet again run away from us," Tamaki cried out as he latched on onto 'Mama', who grimaced before detaching the clinging host from himself. Also ignored by the rest he went to his corner to cry, mushrooms of despair growing at an incredible rate.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope you like this chapter XD and if it isn't obvious enough by the end of the chapter, I chose Kyoya/Hadrian as the final pairing. **

**Enjoy **

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter 4**

"So where do you want to do this?" Hadrian asked as he sat next to his new partner, dropping his book bag carelessly on the floor and smirking when annoyance flashed through Kyoya's face when he put his legs on the desk.

"I think we should first do research in the library and then we can decide to go either at your house or mine," Kyoya answered as he fixed his glasses. Although unexpected, Kyoya was glad his partner turned out to be Potter, his sources and informants had found nothing and he means _nothing_, on the Britain. It was highly suspicious and Kyoya was determined to unearth the secrets and mysteries surrounding Hadrian Potter. The project they had to work on together was the perfect opportunity to do so, to get closer to him and learn all there was to him so Kyoya could go back to his previous life; not having his thoughts and interest centered on Potter. After all, Hadrian potter would be just another face among the hundreds of students, nothing else of interest to Kyoya. But before that he had to find what Potter was hiding.

"You want to do it today or tomorrow, I have nothing to do after school but you have club activities," Hadrian shrugged, not caring either way and was thinking about the topic for their project, the assignment being that they had to do a presentation on a Japanese political figure from the Shogun Era. They were free to choose whoever one they wanted and Hadrian was planning to let Ootori choose since he was Japanese after all.

"Today if you don't mind, I want to get the research done before getting to work right away."

Hadrian nodded in agreement and right after the bell rung he hurried away; he could feel the piercing gaze of the Suoh heir and wanted nothing to do with him and his eccentrics.

* * *

After school he waited for the Ootori heir to clear out his desk, leaning over the classroom's door as he watched the round ass of the other when Kyoya had to lean over to pick up his fallen pencil. Hadrian was unsure if the other brunette knew how seductive he seemed doing it, the uniform perfectly showed off his bum and the action was graceful and hot. He let his eyes wander to the rest of Kyoya's body, taking in his lean and defined chest since he was miraculously not wearing his blazer, his unblemished pale skin glowing in the sunlight that filtered through the window. When he finally reached the face of the other he only smirk when his eyes met coal black, smirking wider when the other flushed in apparent embarrassment at Hadrian's shamelessly checking him out.

Kyoya tried to will the blush away but it proved fruitless and he instead turned his attention back to his desk, putting his notebooks away and stiffly putting on his blazer, cursing the burning sun that had forced him to take it off if he didn't want to suffer heatstroke. Although he was embarrassed some part of him, a part that he ignored and pretended wasn't part of him, felt flattered and even some attraction towards the other. But he simply ignored the feelings and led the other towards the library, he had already notified the rest of the hosts and he had convinced Tamaki to not follow them with the promise of persuading Potter into joining the club. The blond had then gone on about it being an infiltration and spying mission, adamant of dressing 'Mama' into a cliché spying outfit; sunglasses and walkie-talkie included. A simple glare was sufficient to let the others (the twins had joined in on trying to force Kyoya into the black outfit) know that no, he was _not_ wearing the ridiculous costume and to _please_ (re: glare) stop shouting about their distanced and rebellious son coming back home.

"If anything, he would be the adopted son," Kyoya pointed out dryly before walking away and ignoring 'Papa' as he brooded over being ignored.

"Hello, Earth to Kyoya!" Kyoya snapped his head back, blushing yet again when he noticed how close their faces were, able to see flecks of hazel in the bright emerald of Potter's eyes.

"Hey, sorry about that. It's just that I called you for like five minutes and you did not respond," Hadrian said and shrugged, not minding since he was able to continue ogling the brunette without the other's notice. "Should we go now?" He asked when the other simply sat on his seat, feeling a little impatient since he was hungry and they still had to go to the library where the host's presence in it wouldn't be missed and the girls would be unbearable trying to spy on the 'cool' host.

Kyoya gave a sharp nod, fixing his glasses to hide the brief flash of lust that burned inside him and walked alongside the slightly taller young man.

* * *

Twitch…

Twitch…

Twitch…

_Fuck this! _He stood angrily from the table, chair scraping the floor loudly and immediately getting his companion's attention. Hadrian had dealt with many embarrassing, annoying, and blood boiling situations and people but this was getting ridiculous. Immediately upon entering the library the host's presence was noted by the students, the boys not caring either way but the girls were another thing. It started with simply being gawked at (he could deal with it, it was normal thanks to his status as the Savior and Hero), then whispers (again, it was manageable), the more daring girls approaching and asking for 'help' from the 'cool' host and like the gentleman he is, Kyoya did so( again, manageable and expected). Thing was, Hadrian was hungry, tired, still had some new paperwork to deal with apart from the assigned homework, and had a headache that started the moment the staring began. It was no longer bearable and Hadrian could no longer take it. He was staring to get angry and he didn't want to explode on the innocent student population (although it was their fault), so he did what was most preferable thing to do; he stormed out of the library ignoring his partner's incredulous and surprised expression.

Kyoya followed after Potter, mind spinning and trying to think of what may have set him off. Potter had looked frustrated and angry, a dangerous and predatory aura surrounded him and Kyoya was determined to wiggle the answer out of Potter. No matter what.

After hurriedly checking out the books they needed for the project and charming the girls into cleaning the table where he had sat, he hurriedly (Ootori's do not run) followed after the other, knowing that he would most probably find Potter in the parking lot and he had didn't want to miss him since otherwise the other would leave and Kyoya didn't even know where Potter lived, not even the area or district. He panted as he searched for the familiar figure of the Britain and finding the young man sitting underneath a Sakura tree. He fixed his rumpled clothes and made his way to him, wiping the slight perspiration on his face with napkin.

"Potter."

"Hmm?" Hadrian answered with eyes close, meditating to calm his anger.

"Why did you storm out, if you don't mind me asking?" He opted to sit next to the brunette, his legs were unused to such exercise and he needed a breather. Kyoya trailed his onyx eyes on the body next to him, feeling the heat the other radiated, so close were they. Potter seemed to have run too, drops of sweat trailing down his flushed face, his dampened shirt clinging to his chest which made the six-pack he had to be seen. Some of his dark hair was glued to his forehead, the rest in a mess and out of its low ponytail. Had Kyoya not find it sexy and hot, he would have been disgusted at the less than presentable condition.

Without his knowing he had a hand softly trailing over Hadrian's face, tracing his sharp cheekbones, the soft and warm skin, touching the arched eyebrows, his eyelids that now hid his mesmerizing eyes; until finally his fingertips stopped at the other's lips, feeling the softness and warm breath, absentmindedly asking himself if they would taste as good as they looked…

Kyoya was about to move away, onyx meeting emerald but Hadrian didn't let him, holding his hand in a tight yet soft grip and leading it back to his lips; consenting to let the other touch him. Kyoya blinked, mind in a haze of lust and attraction, continuing to wander the handsome face with his hand. Little by little getting closer to Hadrian's face, their breaths soon intermingling and nose touching. Their lips were a breath away from touching, ghosting over each other in brief touches. They both closed their eyes, closing the last space between them…

* * *

**AN:** First try at a cliffhanger, haha…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This is my Christmas gift to all of you guys and I hope you enjoy it XD

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but if by chance Santa Claus gifts them to me, than who would I be to refuse ^_^

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Warm…

Soft…

Kami, it felt so _**good**_…

Kyoya moaned at the feeling of another pair of lips against his, hard yet soft at the same time. Soon it was not enough and it seemed as the other felt the same when he felt something wet and hot press against his lips. He instinctively opened his mouth, moaning even louder to his embarrassment. It was incredibly erotic, the sensation of his tongue against another's, the slick, wet feeling and the lewd sucking noises. He had of course kissed others, but never had it been with another boy and neither did it ever felt as if his whole body was set on fire, with his heart beating erratically, and cock standing at attention by a simple kiss.

Dirty…

Hot…

Wet…

Unfortunately oxygen ran out soon and he parted from Hadrian, lips still connected by a string of saliva. He opened his eyes, questioning himself when he closed them and met the penetrating green eyes of Hadrian. His whole body shuddered in rising excitement at the completely dark eyes of the Britain, darkened in lust and wanton need. Kyoya knows he must look a sight too, but at this moment and time he doesn't care; he only wants to feel once again those tempting red lips against his, to feel the same burning fire coursing through his veins once again.

He wants more…but just as he leans over to have his mouth once again be devoured by the sinful Englishman, he is abruptly interrupted by a high pitch 'eep' from behind him.

He quickly scrambles off Hadr-Potter, eyes wide and mind clearing from its red haze of lust, horrified of what he had just done. He turns to look at the one who had fortunately (_unfortunately, his mind hissed_) interrupted before things could have escalated further.

* * *

Hadrian had to smirk at the completely debauched picture the normally composed Ootori Kyoya made. His neatly combed hair was in complete disarray; his pale cheeks flushed a tantalizing red, lips bloody red and bruised after their little make-out session, clothes clinging to his slim body with sweat from his previous running exercise. Had they not been interrupted Hadrian is sure that they could have gone further but as much as he would have loved that he is grateful for the interruption; outdoor sex wasn't on his list to do.

"Fujioka-san, we keep meeting in the most unexpected of ways," he said as he stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He held his hand out to help the still flushed Kyoya to stand but the other ignored his hand and stood gracefully from the floor.

"H-Hai, Potter-san," the poor girl was still an embarrassed red, not meeting his eyes and instead looking at the Ootori heir. It was a few awkward seconds, at least to the other two because Hadrian keeps an amused and somewhat pleased expression on his face; than he decides to give the awkward teens a break. "Well, I have to go now. Kyoya, see you tomorrow and Fujioka-san, hopefully our next meeting will not be as…memorable. Ja ne!" Hadrian said as he walked away, giving the girl a small smile and the still flushed Kyoya a playful wink.

* * *

_He trailed butterfly kisses down the pale chest of his lover, giving special attention to rosy nipples before continuing journeying down until he reached his lover's most sensitive place. He breathed warm air into the hard cock, smirking as his lover moaned loudly in pleasure. With one hand he pulled on the loose skin while the other played with his lover's balls, enjoying how his Prince's face contorted in pleasure at his ministrations; eyes closed, red, bruised lips breathing out words of want for more, face flushed a tantalizing red…_

"_Look at me," he whispered, voice hoarse with repressed lust. _

_His prince obeyed him, letting him see his beautiful onyx eyes, pupils blown wide in wanton need. Slowly or as slowly as his need let him, he pull his lover's cock on his mouth and sucked…hard…_

"_Ha-ha…drian!"_

Hadrian groaned as he was forcefully awoken from his wonderful dream, the alarm clock ringing non-stop. With one hand he turned it off and with the other he threw the covers off him. He laid on his bed for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling, willing his erection away but not succeeding at it. With a groan he stood up and went to the bathroom to shower and take care of his 'little' problem.

As he lathered his cock with body wash for lubricant he called forth the memories of his sex dream, imagining that it was not his hand but a softer and shyer one. It didn't take too much to finally cum, the water getting rid of any evidence. Ten minutes later he stood before his fogged mirror in only a towel and five minutes later he stood with only his slacks and shoes on as he ate breakfast. As he chewed on the wonderfully delicious waffles done by Dobby he thought back on his very sexy and hot dream.

Hadrian had known of his increasing attraction for the host Kyoya Ootori but never did he think it would grow to also influence his dreams. Was it really only attraction or was it more? He shook his head at his silly thoughts. Hadrian only knew the barest of things about Kyoya; knew nothing about his real personality, his thoughts, his favorite books, music, or anything really…but Merlin did he want to. He wanted to know everything and anything about Kyoya Ootori and wasn't that just fucked up?

This little break from his real life in the magical world was supposed to be about only he and relaxation; not about getting attracted to a muggle and feeling the want for a more serious relationship with said muggle. Wasn't the drama that equaled his love life one of the reasons he wanted a break from his real life? His short lived tryst with the Malfoy heir had been nothing but a little taste of what he could have with someone else; a taste of the life he could have with someone that he loved and was loved back from. What they had hadn't been love, Hadrian knows that much, but they had cared for each other in their own way. He had felt a connection with Draco and that was the reason he had tried his best to keep the man to his side but what they had wasn't love and at the end he had let the other go.

He sighed, dropping his fork and getting up from the table without another word and going to his room to finish dressing. His mind was in turmoil. Should he dared try to explore the connection and attraction he felt towards the Ootori heir or should he simply let things be and try to stay as far away as he could from the other. He groaned and let himself drop to his bed, staring unseeingly into the ceiling. If, and he means **if**, he did try to explore the emotions and connection brought forth by the other boy then what? If they did come to be more than simple lovers but an actual couple and care and even come to love each other; than Hadrian would be forced to tell Kyoya about the magical world and his influence and position in it. Would the other come to accept it or would Kyoya fear and hate him? Was he willing to try?

_I am getting way too ahead of myself. _He sat up and put on his blazer, leaving it unbuttoned and grabbing his book bag before leaving to school. He needed more time to think about it…before he gave into his Gryffindor side and gave in into temptation to at least try.

* * *

AN: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I feel this chapter is just ugh! But don't worry, the real fun and action comes after this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Harry Potter nor Ouran Host Club but if I did there woud be nothing but yaoi and yaoi...

* * *

** Chapter 6**

* * *

_Kyoya moaned as his nipple was taken into the hot mouth, sharp teeth nipping at it then soothed by a hot, wet tongue. He arched up towards his lover, willing him to take more, to give Kyoya the needed stimuli that his body begged for…_

_He felt his lover smirk against his chest before he felt a hand reach for his neglected cock, rock hard and already wet in pre-cum. Kyoya was slightly embarrassed as he let out a whine when all the hand did was ghost touches over his rock hard cock, desperate for more; not these touches that never really touched him and only further drove him into a lust frenzy._

"_Shh, my love…soon you will be all __**mine**__…" his dark lover seductively whispered on his ear, the hot breath arousing him even more and Kyoya didn't know how much more he could take before everything would become too much…before he looses his mind in the red haze of lust that had taken over his mind and body…_

"_H—Hadrian...please…I __**want**__ you…" Kyoya groaned out as his lover finally took hold of his cock in a hard grip, trying to get more friction but the hold his lover had on his cock was unrelenting. He whined, but he no longer cared that he was acting like a bitch in heat, only wanting—no—needing the touch of his lover to finally reach his release._

"_All in good time my little Prince…" the Britain said in his husky voice before leaning down and letting his hot breath to ghost over Kyoya's chest, down his sensitive nipples, letting his slick tongue to dip into his bellybutton until finally reaching his hard and weeping cock. The emerald eye man gave Kyoya a scorching look before engulfing his cock in the fire hot mouth of his. Kyoya lost all trail of thought, mind hazy and all he could think was __**moremorehothothotmore**__…_

Kyoya tried to will away the arousing images from his night fantasy as he ate breakfast with his father, praying to Kami that his body wouldn't betray him with a blush or worse yet, an erection. But he didn't have to worry for his father stood abruptly from the table without touching his food and leaving without a word much less so a look towards his youngest son. Kyoya allowed himself to sigh aloud and dropped his spoon on the rapidly cooling soup before following on his father's actions and leaving. His driver was already waiting for him with the door open, the old man giving him a soft smile in good morning and taking his book bag without a word.

On the drive to Ouran he felt a mixture of embarrassment, anxiousness, and somewhat anticipation; all thanks to what happened the previous day with the Britain and the erotic dreams that plagued his sleep all night. He sighed and blush lightly when he remembered he still had to talk to Haruhi to make sure the girl hadn't and wouldn't talk about what she had seen _(and interrupted his mind sneered)_ to anyone else. But Kyoya was sure the only female host wouldn't do it regardless, after all her father was a cross-dresser and she wasn't a gossip like the rest of the female population. Haruhi was also a person that respected privacy so he was sure that Haruhi wouldn't have divulged what had happened to anyone else but better to be sure than sorry.

Upon arrival he was greeted by an overly excited Tamaki, the blond jumping up and down in endless energy and babbling on before he could even get off the car. He sighed, feeling exhausted since although he had slept he was feeling anything but rested; his body too strung up in repressed arousal. And he blames Potter Hadrian for it.

"…it came to me as I was playing with…and I thought 'why not' and 'boom', the perfect plan to get Potter to join. What do you think?"

Kyoya blinked when Tamaki's face got uncomfortably close to his and blushed heavily before shoving the blond away from him, fixing his glasses as he expertly ignored Tamaki's pained cry. He was about to scold his best friend when he saw the familiar car that belonged to Potter arriving. He froze for a second before he made to run the other way, anything to escape having to confront the boy he had made out with just yesterday.

Tamaki stared at his friend's back in surprised but quickly followed after him," Hey Kyoya! Wait up!"

* * *

Hadrian took a deep breath before shoving his nervousness to the side and gathered all of his Gryffindor courage to do what he had set himself to do.

Get to know Kyoya Ootori. And possibly woo him. _Maybe_.

Hadrian had debated on what to do all night, whether to get as far away from the source of his rising new feelings or stay and explore them, try to see if something _more_ could come out of whatever _this_ was. It hadn't been easy, far from it. His mind, his rational side, the part of him that had been wary from past failed romantic attempts had been against it, urging him to get away and forget all about it. But his heart, still weary and bearing scars and bruises from failed attempts, was still hopeful of the opportunity to have someone to love and care for. He debated between both choices until finally he gave into his Gryffindor side and opted to stay, consequences be damned.

He sighed and grabbed his schoolbag, leaving his blazer in the car and leaving his tattoo in plain view. As he walked towards his class he heard the students' gossip about him or more specifically his tattoo, the girls looking at him with some lust in their eyes and he honestly couldn't fault them, Hadrian knew just how dangerous and hot he looked; he presented a very sexy bad boy image according to his past lovers.

The day went on fast, between taking minimal notes in his classes and barely paying attention to the professors Hadrian had attempted to make conversation with the Ootori heir, every attempt shot down with coldness and a glare. Hadrian was confused by the rude treatment and he wasn't the only one, all of the Host club would look between them in an attempt to find why their vice-president was acting so not Kyoya.

He sighed and massaged his head, trying to will his headache away. Every time he approached the object of his interest he was with Suoh meaning that the pale blond took every chance to convince and trick Hadrian into joining the…host…club.

He blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

_Of course!_

How hadn't he thought about it before? It would kill two birds in one shot!

He stopped on his way to his car, turning sharply and calmly walking back to the school building. The halls were almost deserted and soon he was outside the doors that could possibly lead to a happy future or heartbreak. He steeled himself and with a last exhale threw open the doors. His last thought- _This better be worth it._

* * *

_NoNoNoNo! This can't be happening!_

Kyoya kept a calm expression on the outside but internally he was panicking and cursing his life. And Potter, can't forget about Potter.

Hadrian Potter sat in front of him with a self accomplished expression on his face and Kyoya wanted nothing more than to punch said expression off him. Only ten minutes prior the Britain had stormed in and accepted joining the host club, shocking everyone in the room since although Tamaki has been constantly trying to make him join it was mostly expected by all that Potter would never accept. But by now Kyoya suspected that Potter Hadrian was one of those people that always defied all expectations and was getting used to it now. Not that he particularly like said trait when used against him, like right now.

"You know, we never got around to setting a place or time to continue working on our history project," Potter said non-chantingly.

Kyoya gulped and averted his gaze hoping that he wasn't being too obvious in his embarrassment or discomfort. Potter was right but Kyoya just knows that being in the presence of the Britain for more than necessary and alone wouldn't be in his best interest after the last time they were left alone.

"Hey Kyoya, you with me?" Hadri—Potter snapped him out of his flashback of warm lips, hot tongue, and-yeah, Kyoya _needed_ to focus on the situation at hand.

"I think we can continue working in the library like we did last time; no need to-"

"My place. Tomorrow. After school. Okay, see ya tomorrow!" Potter was already gone when Kyoya was able to find his voice, the res of the hosts looking at him strangely.

"Kyoya-kun, do you have a date with Potter-kun tomorrow?" Hunny-sempai was the first to break the awkward (for Kyoya at least) silence. Kyoya flushed at the question, the rest of the room staring and then descending into chaos (re: Tamaki and the twins).

"What! Mommy, how could you do this to Papa!"-Tamaki

"The Shadow King has a boyfriend!? Who knew!"-Twins

Kyoya was quick to deny it all, giving each and every host a glare that wasn't as effective with the bright, red blush he sported. All it did was make Hikaru and Kaoru laugh harder. Not willing to submit to such humiliation from his friends he snapped his notebook close and calmly (because Ootori's do not rush) picked up his book bag and left the music room.

"Kyoya-sempai, wait!"

He waited for Haruhi to reach him before continuing walking to the school entrance where his driver was without a doubt already waiting for him. "Yes, Haruhi?" he asked when his kohai said nothing as they reached the school gates.

"Hikaru said during lunch that you wanted to talk to me," Haruhi said as they stopped near the exit, Kuro-san waiting patiently for them to go back to the manor.

He blushed in remembrance of the previous day; well aware Haruhi had caught him in a very compromising scene with another guy and if rumors of such thing ever reached his father or worse yet, his father's rivals before his father even knew, Kyoya would have brought great shame upon his family and father. At worst Kyoya would be disinherited and forced to leave the family name, left to his own devices and without the support of his family; the best he would be punished with would be banishment to another country far away from the rest of the family and anything that could connect him to them.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday afternoon. I wanted to know if you told anyone of yesterday," Kyoya was nervous and slightly (very) terrified of her response although he knew instinctively that Haruhi wouldn't do such thing but better to be safe than sorry.

"Don't worry sempai, I didn't tell anyone and never will unless you allow me. It is your secret to tell not mine," Haruhi said reassuringly, a light smile pulling at her lips. Kyoya gave her a genuine thankful and warm smile in thanks.

"Well, I have to go sempai so see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Wait, Haruhi, let me give you a ride. It is late after all," Kyoya regained his 'Shadow King' persona, face set in a closed-off expression. Haruhi smiled once again and accepted without denial, knowing that all her refusals would be ignored.

"Thank you, sempai."

* * *

Hadrian had heard countless stories of how his parents had finally gotten together after six years of his dad chasing after his mother but never did he thought that he himself would be following in said tradition.

One way or another Kyoya Ootori would be _his_.


End file.
